The Cancer Clinical Research Center's primary goal is the development of specific therapies for each patient with cancer. At present the major malignancies under study are the leukemias, myeloma, melanoma, osteogenic sarcoma, bronchogenic carcinoma, and astrocytoma grade III and IV. The CCRC will develop and test improved methods of in vitro and in vivo testing of antineoplastic agents; develop biochemical methods for diagnosis and followup of tumors, especially those of hematopoietic precursors; assess regulation of division and replication of stem cells; improve methods of antibiotic and transfusion support of infected patients; refine combined agent treatment of disseminated neoplasms; develop more efficient means of data collection and analysis, and instruct the medical community in the effective use of all these approaches and techniques.